


Side by Side

by Adken



Category: Free!
Genre: Cardiophilia, Comfort, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adken/pseuds/Adken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto seeks comfort from Haru when a thunderstorm hits them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side by Side

Makoto’s thumb rests on the pulse point in Haru’s neck, feeling the slow, strong beats of his lover’s heart tirelessly sending blood through Haru’s veins, even as the dark haired boy sleeps peacefully next to him, his arms wrapped comfortable around Makoto’s waist.

He counts every precious pulse that races past his thumb as he attempts to match his breathing to Haru’s.

Outside, the wind sends the rain pelting into the window across the room from him, and every once in a while a flash of lightning will illuminate Haru’s face, followed by a roar of thunder moments later.

It was just such a roar that had awoken Makoto and had sent his heart galloping away in fright. He wishes they didn’t live so close to the ocean sometimes. If they were further away from the coastline, he’s sure he wouldn’t be so troubled by something as simple as a storm.

His thumb twitches against Haru’s neck with the next roar of thunder, and he takes a deep breath, closing his eyes and burying his face in Haru’s hair. The storm will pass by soon. The forecast had predicted it as such.

With the scent of Haru’s shampoo in his nose and the steady pulse of Haru’s blood rushing past Makoto’s thumb, he felt himself calm down immediately after the thunder. He focused himself on counting the beats of Haru’s heart, drowning out the sound of the wind and the rain beating against the walls and windows.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight... Another clap of thunder pulls him from his state of concentration and he grits his teeth. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven..! He restarts, even as his own heart beats irregularly in his chest, speeding up with every flash of light against his closed eyelids.

And then Haru’s heartbeat skips and speeds up a fraction. A hand is sliding up from his waist along his back to rest on his shoulder. “Makoto..”

The sleepy voice drags Makoto out of his own mind and he opens his eyes just in time to see a bolt of lightning light Haru’s face up, his eyes half lidded but shining with concern as they become more alert.

Haru moves his hand away from Makoto’s shoulder to take hold of the hand at his neck, closing his fingers around Makoto’s and pulling his hand away from Haru’s neck. He sits up and pulls Makoto over to him, into his lap, and then his fingers are running through Makoto’s hair, gently. “Shh, Makoto, Makoto, we’re safe.” he whispers.

Makoto pulls the arm Haru had been sleeping on a moment ago around Haru’s waist, ignoring the pin pricks shooting into his skin from his elbow down. He nuzzles into Haru’s lap and lets himself be held and comforted by Haru’s voice until his heart no longer races every time the room lights up.

He pulls away from Haru’s lap, only to be pulled right back in, against Haru’s chest in a tight hug that he immediately reciprocates.

“Makoto, do you wanna watch a movie with me?” Haru asks, his chin bumping into the top of Makoto’s head at certain syllables.

Makoto tightens his grip around Haru and nods. “Yeah. Let’s watch that movie Nagisa lent us.. The American one..” he says softly.

Haru pushes his nose into Makoto’s hair and hums, nodding against the top of his head. “Alright. We should watch it with earphones on the laptop so we can see more closely.” he suggests, and Makoto finds himself smiling, grateful to have Haru by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at http://sports-nerds-in-love.tumblr.com/


End file.
